


Spider and Ice

by SithBish



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Birds, Bisexual Peter Parker, Curious Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Frost Giants - Freeform, High School, Loki has a secret son, M/M, Mystery, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Sherlock and John the birds, Superfamily (Marvel), because wade has always been pansexual, panromantic character, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Peter has secerts. Ones he's told his family, like how he's Spiderman, but others nobody knows yet, like him being bisexual.The sudden apperance of a mysterious new guy may change things. Peter feels an unsettling vibe near him and just wants nothing to do with him. But at the same time, he's curious.Does Peter fall in love? Yeah.





	1. How it all Started

_Prolouge_

Loki had no intentions of staying on Midgard. He hated this realm, but not as much as he hated Asgard. But he just needed aome time to cool off.

He and Thor had gottin into yet another fight. Gods, he hated that guy.

He decided to go to a small bar and drink as much as he could before Odin ordered him to return home.

"Rough night?" A young dark skinned man sat next to him

Loki glanced at the man "You could say that." He took a sip of his drink "But then again, it's always a rough time with my family".

They sat in silence for a while. Loki could feel the man looking at him from time to time. He turned to look at the man, since looking through the corner of your eye only gave a small view, and they locked eyes.

Loki wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but he can't deny that's how he feels now.

\----------------------------

The man, Rhodey, offered him a place to rest. Of course, Loki accepted.

Rhodey unlocked the door to his apartment and turned to Loki. They stared at each other.

Loki made the first move. He kissed Rhodey. He thought about how this was turning into a one-night-stand, but he got the feeling that neither of them cared.

They got it on last night.

Loki was gone in the morning.


	2. New Guy

The lunchroom was loud and busy, as usual. Peter sat near an emergency exit. It was becoming a habit.

Suddenly, the room went quiet. Peter looked up to see what wveryone was looking at.

It wasn't a something though, it was a someone. That someone was a tall african-american, who had unusual purple eyes. He made his way through the crowd. He looked back at them.

"I know I look hot, but there's no need to stare" He laughed.

Everyone resumed what they were previously doing. They continued to peer at him though. The guy crossed the lunch room and was heading over to Peter's table.

"Hi, I'm Troy. Is anyone sitting here?" Troy offered his hand to Peter. 

Peter shook his hand "N-nobody's sitting here. You're welcome to sit here if you want" Peter stuttered.

Troy sat down and leaned on the table. 

"So, what's your name?" Troy looked Peter in the eyes. 

"Um, I-I'm Peter." Troy smiled fondly at Peter. 

"That's a nice name. I know another guy named Peter, he was cool."

Before Peter could reply, the bell rang. 

Troy stood up and called over his shoulder "See you later, Peter"

Peter stood frozen in his place. 

"You like him" Peter jumped and turned to see his friend Ryan, or as other people called him, the Phantom. Ryan rarely smiles.

"What? No! It's not like that!" Peter and Ryan walked together to their next class.

"I know love when I see it" 

 

 


	3. It's Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Deadpool and Wolverine are dating. This chapter is mainly just fluff and a bit of Les Miserables

Peter was walking home. His dads were busy and he didn't feel like having Friday drive him. A walk home was a nice way to relax.

"Hey, Peter." He hasn't noticed Troy following him.

"Oh, hey Troy.." Peter smiled awkwardly.

"I was gonna watch a movie at my place and I was wondering if you'd want to join me. But you don't have to, I mean, we just met an-"

"It's ok, I haven't got anything planned. A movie would be great."

Peter followed Troy. They walked for a couple of blocks and stepped into a small, red apartment building. They headed up the stairs and down a hall to a grey door. Troy took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. A blast of cold air filled the hall as the door opened.

"Sorry, I just really like the cold. It helps me think" Troy closed the door behind them and moved over to the air conditioner. He adjusted the settings. The room began to slowly warm up.

"I'll go get the movie, make yourself comfortable. There's food in the fridge, take whatever you like" He disappeared down a small hallway.

Peter looked around. It wasn't a big place, but it felt cozy. There was a small kitchen in one corner of the room. The counters were littered with bottles, flasks, and newspapers. Taking a peek at one of the papers, Peter could tell it was fom only a few years ago.

The living area consisted of a large forest green sofa, two orange bean bags, a small coffee table, three overfilled bookcases against the wall, and a very, very flat screen tv. The coffee table seemed to be an overflow storage for books. How much reading can one guy take?

Peter settled himself on the couch. Seconds later, a small bird flew out from the hall and landed on his leg.

"Sherlock!" Troy ran from the hall, with a dvd case in one hand and another bird on his shoulder, and looked at the bird then to Peter.

Peter began to laugh. The bird, Sherlock, chirped. He must think this is funny.

"He's always doing this." Troy chuckled and Sherlock flew over to him, landing on his shoulder next to the other bird.

"What kind of bird are they" Peter watched the birds fly back down the hall.

"Budgies. You've already met Sherlock. The other is John" Troy went over to a shelf that had a dvd player on it. He took the disc from the case and put it in the player.

Troy sat on the couch next to Peter as the movie began. Troy told him the movie was a musical about the French Revolution.

There was a lot of singing, a girl in the friendzone, a weird athority, and a man that kind of looked like Wade's boyfriend, Logan.

\-----------------------

Peter woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around the room. There was nobody with him. His phone was on the nightstand next to him and he still had his clothes on. He was about to grab his phone when there was a chirp next to him.

Standing/sitting on the bed next to him was a little yellow bird. They locked eyes. The bird chirped again and flew out of the room.

There was an unusual bat laying next to the bed. Peter grabbed it and quietly shuffled down the hall. He then remembered where he was. 

Sitting in the kitchen eating an apple was Troy. He looked up at Peter and laughed.

"Relax, you're fine. You just fell asleep. Do you need a ride home?" Troy stood up and took the bat from him carefully and tossed it onto one of the bean bags.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" Peter rubbed his face with one hand.

Troy looked like he was going to burst with laughter.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"There's a bird on your head"

At that moment, Sherlock hoppes down from Peter's head to his shoulder then flew away.

\--------------------------- 

Troy had a nice car. God knows how an 18 year old in highschool could get a car like that.

Troy dropped him off a block from Avenger's tower.

"Why here?" Peter looked at Troy, giving him a puzzled look.

"Uh, the traffic near there, I have somewhere to go and I, uh, don't want to get stuck. I'll see you later"

As soon as Peter got out of the car, Troy sped away. 

When he got to the entrance of the building, there were barely any vehicles. What is Troy hiding?


	4. Another Vigilante?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is tomorrow and that's when I'm gonna see spiderman homecoming

Peter, Wade, and Logan always went out on city patrols every now and then. They joked around, stopped attacks, saved some kids, and busted drug dealers. But tonight there was a strange feeling in the air. 

They had been assisting Daredevil with searching for some drug dealers that were causing triuble in Hell's Kitchen. The had found the location, an abandoned warehouse, and were heading in stealth mode, when something odd happens.

The warehouse had plenty of hiding places. Before any of them could step out to catch the dealers, a man in a long black coat appeared out of thin air. He stood quietly in front of the dealer and his workers. 

Peter studied the man's features. A white mask that looked like something you'd wear at a masquerade ball covered most of the top part of his face. His dark brown hair was half spiked up and half neatly done, a few short strands falling over his face. He wore black gloves and shoes and under his coat was a suit. A real expensive looking suit. Black tie and undershirt. This guy could be a shadow.

But what Peter really noticed was his greyish-blue eyes. Those soulless, deep pools that hid inner emotions.

"Ryan" Peter gasped quietly

"Are you talking about my alternate universe buddy, Spidey?" Wade looked over at him for a second

"No...?"

"Shut the fuck up" Logan growled

At that moment, a black smoke trailed around the necks of the drug dealers and in 2 seconds all of their necks were snapped.

Ryan looked up directly at where Peter and the others were.

"There is no use hiding, I already knew you were there." He scoffed.

They came out of their hiding places and dropped down to the floor, avoiding the dead bodies.

"You know, we were gonna turn them in." Matt had his eyes directly on Ryan.

"What use would that be? They'd just be back out here doing it again" Ryan retorted.

"Ugh," Matt sighed loudly "you sound just like Fr-"

"Yeah, father to son traits, there isn't much you can do about that" Ryan scoffed and faded away.

"HE'S MAGIC" Wade yelled right into Logan's ear

"Jesus Christ, Wade!" Logan turned and stabbed Wade with his claws.

Wade giggled "Oh, someone's getting kinky"

Logan had stabbed him near his lower area wothout noticing.

"Gross" Logan pulled his claws out. 

"Stop messing around! What are we going to do about that new guy?" Matt snarled, pacing back and forth.

"I'll try to catch him. Maybe he got his powers from an accident" Peter shrugged.

"Or maybe he's a mutant" Logan implied.

"Either way, I'll try." Peter left the warehouse and headed back to the tower.

He had a certain Phantom to talk to tomorrow.


	5. Who Are You?

Peter made his way through the halls, squeezing past the people walking too slow or standing in the middle of the hall. He shoved Flash Thompson out of the way.

"Hey, watch it Parker!" Flash yelled at him.

He kept walking. He rounded the corner to one of the school's stairwells. Ryan always hung out under the stairs in his free time. Peter went under the stairs and was face-to-face with Ryan (More like face-to-chin, but you guys get it. Peter is a smol bean).

"He Pete, what are you doi-" Ryan was cut off as Peter pushed him against the wall. "Whoa, I knew you were into guys, but I didn't think you'd be this kinky".

"Who are you?" Peter growled.

"I'm Ryan." He replies nonchalantly.

"No, you're not Ryan. What is your real name and why did you not tell me that you have powers?" Peter pushed him harder against the wall.

"My name is Ryan, and I have secrets, just like everybody else. Yeah, I have power. Telepathy, levitating, dark magic, and being a badass with a great ass."

"You stole that last one from Wade, huh?"

"Yeah. So why don't you back up, and I can buy you lunch for the rest of the month."

"I don't pay for lunch."

"I'll get you some information about Troy."

Peter huffed. He was trying to avoid Troy, but knowing one of his best friends is a telepath that could help him figure out what is with Troy was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Fine," He sighed and moved back to give Ryan some space "but you're going to tell me about yourself, I need to know more. And is your dad really the Punisher?"

"Um, where do you think I get my personality from?"

Peter chuckled. He felt Ryan pull him into a hug. 

"You know, you're an adorable interrogator."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"I always flirt with you. How could anybody resist?"

Peter smiled and pressed his face against Ryan's shoulder.

"Ha, gay!" Someone in th hall yelled.

"Actually it's asexual and bisexual, dumbass!" Ryan let go of Peter and strode over to the group of people forming.

Ryan was a mystery, but he's Peter's mystery.


	6. Not a Secret Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a whole chapter this morning but I didn't have time to finish working on it, so when I got back it was gone.

Peter strolled through Central Park with his hands in his pocket, listening to the peaceful sounds of a Saturday morning. Well, almost peaceful. 

A crowd of people were running away from what looked like an explosion.

Peter ducked into a restroom and took off his clothes. He kept his suit on under his clothes when he wasn't in school. 

He ran towards the scene and skidded to a stop. Standing in the center of a crater was a group of unnaturally tall, blue ice man things with red eyes. Standing at the edge of the crater was another blue man, but this one had red wings, magenta eyes, and was a bit shorter than the others. He was in the middle of speaking to the ice men.

"And if I ever catch any of you on thos realm again, you'll never breathe again" The man looked up to the sky, and seconds later, a bright blue beam erupted from the clouds. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone, and so were the ice men. 

The lone blue man turned to leave, but Peter had to stop him. 

"Hey! Wait!" Peter ran over to the man before he could get far.

The man turned to Peter.

"You're the spider-boy, right?" The man put a cold hand on Peter's head.

"It's Spider-Man, and don't touch me." He swatted at the cold hand.

Peter and the man stared at each other, but something pulled Peter away. 

Loki pushed past Peter and stood face to face with the man.

"I have never seen another frost giant like me before." Loki inquired. He put his hand on the man's shoulder and Peter watched in disbelief as the man's blue skin began to change to a dark brown. His eyes went from magenta to purple and his wings began to fade.

Loki didn't seem surprised.

"Hello Troy, you've grown since the last time we were together." Loki smiled fondly.

Peter was trying to put all the pieces together.

"But... how... you... What the hell..."

Troy also seemed confused.

"Do I know you?" He stepped away from Loki.

The quinjet landed behind them. Steve and Thor made their way over.

Loki smirked "All will be revealed soon" and he walked towards the quinjet.

Troy looked over at Peter with concern. "Hey man, are you o-"

"What are you?" Peter hissed and followed Loki, not daring to look back.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a chapter title 

Peter didn't know why he was mad at Troy. He never lied, he never actually told Peter much about himself. Maybe it was teenage hormones.

He sat near the cockpit watching Troy, Loki, and Thor talking quietly in the back. Even with his powers, he could still barely hear. He only caught a few words.

"Frost giants."

"Jotunheim."

"Murder."

He was about to move a little closer to hear better, but the Quinjet began to land at the tower.

As soon as the back hatch opened, Loki and Troy made their way into the building. Peter was going to follow, but Steve pulled him into one of the meeting rooms. The other Avengers were already there. Tony was on his phone, probably paying for the giant crater in Central Park.

"What was that, Peter?" Steve looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know I was just walking and almost fell into the hole. I didn't do anything." Peter gave Steve an honest look.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well where'd Loki take that guy, he's the only one who actually knows what happened."

"Probably the same place he took Rhodey." Tony muttered, still looking at his phone.

"I'll go find them." Peter blurted and left before anyone could say anything. He ran past Syinge, the tower's resident blind technopath (can control technology with his mind) and Rhodey's son who was abandoned by his mother, who hated blind people.

He went down to Loki's floor and was going to knock but he could hear voices. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I would've taken him."

"His powers were too unstable for mortals to take care of. I put him with that family because they weren't humans and were capable of caring for a Frost Giant."

"I could have survived on my own."

"No you wouldn't."

He heard Rhodey sigh.

"So even when you left that family, you didn't bother coming to either of us?"

"I didn't see the point. And being alone is much better. Plus, your pathetic S.H.I.E.L.D. would have wanted to recruit me for your little team. There's a stray spider behind the door." 

Peter turned and was going to run off, but some kind of force was pulling him back. He phased through the door and turned to face the three men.

"Heeeeeey..." Peter gave a nervous smile and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms.

Loki looked amused.

"There are spies everywhere in this tower." He laughed. Peter laughed nervously.

"And you know what we do with spies, right dad?" Troy smiled and nudged Loki with an elbow.

"Yeah, we kill them."

Peter's eyes widened.

"We're just joking. Don't worry." Troy walked past him and through the wall.

"We're telling everyone else about this tonight. But I'm telling Syinge about it now." Rhodey muttered.

"I already know." Syinge's voice came from the ceiling.

"Fucking technopath." Rhodey pushed past Peter and left, leaving him alone with Loki.

"Well... I'll see you later..." Peter backed away. Once he was out in the hall and closed the door, he mentally hit himself.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's been a long time since the last update, but here I am. I've been busy with school and then three new stories. I don't really have a specific schedule, so updates will come around every now and then (this applies to all of my stories).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing some out of story character development for Troy and Syinge, but mostly Syinge. He has a boyfriend named Adheen who's afraid of dogs. Troy has a harder time expressing his emotions than other people.

"You have another child?"

"How many more are you hiding, Rhodes?"

"Yes, I have another child and I only have two." Rhodey leaned back into the couch as he answered the team's questions.

Tony turned to Troy, hands folded in his lap.

"So, Frosty, what's your deal?"

"I've been protecting Midgard from smaller threats before they can become major." Troy sat straight and looked Stark dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, but what else? You're like a demi-god, right?"

"Half human, half frost giant."

"Okay..." Tony gave up on trying to crack the man.

Peter sat in an armchair next to Troy which made it hard not to stare.

"Little Spider, you're staring. I know I'm sexy, but people might notice." Troy leaned over to him and smiled, nodding slightly at Natasha who was looking at the two from the corner of her eye.

Peter looked away and blushed. Hiding his feelings was going to get harder and harder.


End file.
